


Muggle Studies

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: No use crying over spilt potion [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is 17 and so is Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Muggle Technology, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Presents, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Top Bucky Barnes, Vibrators, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Bucky fucks Steve in The Room of Requirement with the help of some Muggle "toys"





	Muggle Studies

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SERIES STARTED OUT INNOCENT. THIS FIC ON THE OTHER HAND DOESN'T. IT'S ALL SMUT/PORN. So yeah.  
> We'll be going back to the innocent teenage Hogwarts drama soon, god only knows where this one came from XD 
> 
> I would like to say that BOTH Steve and Bucky are of age, both 17 going on 18 and both consent to everything, Bucky asks Steve specifically about it as well because they're trying something new. 
> 
> But yeah. YEAH. this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written and god help us all. 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY.

The Gryffindor common room was all but empty save from three of the houses currently most notable students. The others students had either retired to their rooms for the night, were still milling around the castle or still in the Great Hall finishing off pudding.

Bucky paced repeatedly, up and down in front of the fireplace as the flames curl and sway magically, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burn through the wood. He’s muttering something to himself something that is inaudible to the room's other occupants, wearing down the carpet as he walks back and forth.

Steve glances up from his Alchemy textbook, from his place on the couch. He really shouldn’t be getting distracted, not even by his own boyfriend and the one and only love of his life. Especially since he has an _another_ exam in a couple of days, one that he _cannot_ fail.

However, Bucky has been pacing for the entire time since they had got back from dinner, which had been at least half an hour ago. Normally whenever Bucky is annoyed, angry or stressed Steve would wait it out as Bucky would normally spit it out after a while but tonight, it seemed that wasn't the case.

Meanwhile, Peggy was ignoring them both, in favor of doing her History Of Magic homework instead. Sat with her legs tucked comfortably to the side, parchment on her lap and quill in hand with beautiful, neat, cursive writing filling the page. She has a five-page essay to write on History of magical creatures and their effects on modern day magic and it has to be handed in by the end of the week.

Steve sighs in defeat, closing his textbook, though not before slipping his brown, worn, overused bookmark into it, securing his page for when he comes back to it later.

“Bucky.” He calls.

Bucky doesn’t break stride but does grunt in acknowledgment as he keeps pacing.

Steve resists the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend of _seven years_ , lackluster response. Normally he would have hit Bucky on the arm for that because he hates being ignored, however, he won’t, because Bucky is obviously stressed and anxious about something.   

“Bucky.” Steve tries again, only this time he’s completely ignored and the brunet just keeps going. Steve crosses his arms unimpressed. He’s only trying to help. He _should_ be studying. But no, he’s trying to help his boyfriend calm down who doesn’t even want to give him the time of day.

_“Buck.”_

Bucky stops mid-step, knowing that tone. It's not one you mess with nor ignore unless you want to face its fury. He looks over to see Steve sat there face taut. Bucky flushes, left hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry Stevie”

Steve huffs a little but lets it go, patting the space next to him encouraging Bucky to sit down next to him. Bucky accepts the wordless offer and flops onto the sofa with about as much grace as a bag of wet concrete. His head falls on Steve’s shoulder and he lets out another inaudible grumble.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asks quietly trying not to disturb Peggy more than they already had, she gets irritable when disturbed and no one wants the wrath of Peggy Carter on them.  

“Nothin’” Bucky mumbles out.

“Really?” Steve gives him a disbelieving look “Because I don’t normally have to call your name three times to get your attention nor are you pacing holes into the Common room carpet.”

Bucky pouts but then in a flash, without warning, he's repositioning them, flipping them over so that he is now lounging on the sofa with Steve straddling his lap, whose hands are gripping lightly onto Bucky’s waist for support.

“Bucky?” Steve asks eyebrows raised but he doesn’t get an answer besides a smirk, as one of Bucky’s hands travels up and down his back before finally finding purchase on his ass.

It doesn’t matter much because Steve already knows where this was leading and he does not mind, not in the the slightest, he’d studied enough today anyway.

“Distract me, Stevie.” Bucky murmurs lustfully, his other hand settled on Steve’s head, his thumb caressing Steve’s soft, silk-like, blond hair.

He leans forward and Steve meets him halfway. Their kiss was soft but passionate with the promise of other things to come. Steve leans forward onto Bucky’s chest, pushing his mouth harder against Bucky’s, deepening the kiss. Bucky nips at his bottom lip and Steve happily gives him entrance, tongues playfully fighting for control, but Bucky quickly wins, though only because he’d played dirty, squeezing Steve’s ass making the blond to moan, distracting him.

Very quickly the two of them were getting worked up. Not that it ever did take very long for either of them to get aroused when they was around each other like this.

They’d been willingly at it ever since Steve had turned sixteen and they were both at the age of consent.

A year later and Steve swears that it only takes him one glance at Bucky and he gets a little hot under the robes.

Bucky breaks away from Steve’s mouth to kiss up Steve’s neck, settling on kissing on the sweet spot behind Steve’s ear which makes him melts and sends shivers of pleasure down his spine.  

“Why don’t we take this to the Room of Requirement?” Bucky murmurs huskily into Steve’s ear, nibbling lightly lobe gaining a pliable whine from his boyfriend. He repositioned his hands to hold onto Steve’s hips, pulling Steve’s ass down onto where he was starting to strain against his trousers.

Steve only moans louder.

“Yes Buck, yes.”

“Good, let's go have some f-”

“James have you completed your Muggle Studies assignment?” Peggy interrupts nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from her page. Steve blushes instantaneously, in their lust, they’ve forgotten she was here.

“You do know it’s in for _this_ Thursday right?”

Bucky deflates defeatedly, head dropping back into Steve's shoulder with a groan and mutters “Way to ruin the mood. Had to fuckin’ remind me.”

Steve pulls back, trying so hard to keep from moaning again since Bucky was still hard underneath him. “An assignment?”

Bucky slouches back again onto the couch with a sigh, “Long story short, I have to write an assignment on Muggle technology, something new, something _good_ . But I’ve got _nothin’_ . Becca hasn’t gotten back to me when I wrote to her, I think my owl might have got lost _again_.”

_“Bucky.”_  Steve scolds this time he does slap him, “You shouldn’t have left it this late! Why didn't you tell me?”      

Bucky gives Steve a bland look, “What do you have some kind of Muggle technology I don’t know about? I’m the one with the Squib sister here pal. Plus, I knew you were studying so hard for your Alchemy exam and didn’t want to bother you.”

Steve scoffs, “You can tell me anything you pixie brained doofus and it won’t bother me unless it’s your rant over the pointlessness of rubber ducks then you can keep that to yourself.”

“But they are pointless!” Bucky defends crossing his arms over his chest, Steve rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Yes, yes, I know their pointless rubber objects in the shape of a duck, for the simple purpose of sitting in a bathtub.” Steve drawls out, repeating the words without even having to think simply due to the amount of time Bucky has ranted and raved about it.

Steve has never actually seen or met a rubber duck before and really never plans on it. Or maybe he might, he might go into a Muggle store and see how many he can find just to spite his boyfriend. He’s been listening to Bucky go about the damn things for six years now. _Six. Years._

“ _Steve_ , some of them don’t even squeak! That's even worse!”

“ _No_ , not again.” Steve begs, “Please Bucky not again, not now.” He cannot deal with the duck rant _now._ Not while he's still half hard and wanting be fucked six ways to Sunday.

Peggy places both her quill and parchment neatly onto the table as she sits up, not wanting to spill anything onto to her work. Both boys stop what they are doing and watch, tense, hoping that they haven't upset her.

Instead, she just looks over at them, with a calculated gaze. “I have something that you can borrow for your assignment James.”

Bucky perks up instantly, eyes brightening. “Please, Pegs, can I borrow it? _Please._ ” He begs, using his famous irresistible puppy dog eyes, ones which have got both him and Steve out of a lot of detentions over the years from the teachers who were foolish and weak enough to fall for them.

“If I do, you must find out its use and purpose on your own. I am not going to tell you anything about it besides it's name.You must also write the report _on your own._ ” They all knew that she was alluding to Bucky’s use of his good looks and non-magical charm to get the fourth year girls to write most of his essays the last few years because he was too busy, with Steve, if you get the picture.

“Yes. Yes. Anything!” Bucky mindlessly agrees, nodding repeatedly. His hands finding their way back to Steve’s hips again. “I’ll do anything.”

Steve watches on amused, it was rare that Bucky had to beg for much, well not outside of their time in the Room of Requirement that is.

Peggy rolls her eyes, not so much assumed at Bucky’s begging as Steve was, finding it childish of the seventeen-year-old but then again she had been friends with them long enough to have known better. However, even if she did think it was childish of Bucky to outright beg, she wasn’t about to deny him the chance to succeed over something so petty.

“I’ll give it to you tomorrow at breakfast,” she said as rose while gathering up her possession, “In the meantime, I think it would be a good idea to deal with your current situation.” she motions casually, indicating the still slightly plump lumps in both of their trousers.

This time they both blush.

“And I suggest that you better go find somewhere else to do it because I don’t want you to scaring any of the first years _again_ ,” she said, voice flat and face set, though there was a sparkle of mirth in her brown eyes. She turns and walks off to the girl's dorms, “Goodnight, you two. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Peggy,” The boys chorused with Steve giving a little wave.

Bucky turns back to face Steve again, hands exploring again, gaining back Steve’s attention, he gives the blond a smirk, “Now where were we?”

* * *

 

It was a week later when Bucky walks into his dorm room and finds something on his bed. Steve was in the library with his head stuck into another book, stressing over his next exam. Normally he would go and sit with his boyfriend while he studies while attempting to do his own work.

But today he’d gotten his grade back from his Muggle Studies assignment, the one where Peggy had lent him her iPod and he’d come top of the class! That rarely happened and he was over the moon.

And while Steve was so happy for him, Bucky seemed to be unable to sit still or stay quiet. So much so that he nearly got them _both_ kicked out of by Madam Pince who still scares the shit out of Bucky.

So instead of them both getting kicked out, because Steve would be furious if they did because Bucky was unable to contain his glee, he decided to make the executive decision to go back to the dorms and wait for Steve there.

However, upon walking up to his bed, he finds a deep purple colored box wrapped elegantly with a red ribbon. On top of the box is a letter addressed to him, he can only that it’s not his mother sending him another howler. That was something he doesn’t want to remember.

 

 

> _Dear James,_
> 
> _I was quite impressed with your essay on the iPod that I let lent out to you, especially with how little time you had left to complete it. Well done. I’m sure that Steve is proud of you as well._
> 
> _Speaking of Steve, I have left you this box as a little present. It’s what Muggles use and I  think that_ **_both_ ** _of you will find very entertaining. I was going to give it to you at Christmas but I thought you deserve a little reward._
> 
> _Plus I also feel that this will be good for Steve as well. Since he’s been under a lot of pressure due to his exams lately this box might be able to help be a good stress reliever._
> 
> _Peggy Carter xx_
> 
> _P.S You might want to open it in the Room of Requirement and possibly spend the night. ;) And again, well done on your assignment._

Bucky blinks, looking at the box, barely able to contain his curiosity at what was in the box especially because he needs to wait to open it somewhere safe.

“Huh.”

* * *

It was easier then Bucky thought it was going to be to convince Steve to go with him and stop studying. In fact, the blond seemed more than relieved to be distracted from the piles of books in front of him for the array of different subjects that he’s taken.

Bucky feels a little bad for not noticing the how bad Steve had gotten and how much pressure he was putting himself under. However, if Peggy’s note was anything to go by then this box would help him make up for it.

The Room of Requirement opens up for them like normal.

It had been appearing for them since their first year at Hogwarts. It gave them a place to hang out, practice, study, and plot. However, when they finally took the next step in their relationship and came of age, the room changed into something more fitting.

They were always more than impressed with Room, which managed to change to fit the theme of the night.

And it didn’t disappoint this time either.

The room is huge. The bed is king-sized with pure white, Egyptian cotton sheets. There is a  thick red velvet that hung around the bed held up by beams of solid oak wood, which has the carvings of the Hogwarts houses and the school motto across the top. Across the room, there is a sprawling matching red leather sofa.

Both Steve and Bucky stand awestruck at the room for a moment. The Room of Requirement has really outdone itself this time.

Bucky broke out of his astonished first, with the box under his arm, he grabs Steve gently by the wrist, guiding him over to the bed.

They sit down on the bed cross-legged facing each other, box in between them. 

They look at each other and then back to the box in synchronization.

“Do you really think we should open the box Bucky?” Steve questions, eyeing the box with somewhat skepticism. While he trusts Peggy, it was very rare that she gave out gifts, and Steve was still dubious of Muggles after the Factbook, Facebook, or whatever it was called, incident.

Bucky shrugs but at same time grinning, excited to see what was in the box “Come on Stevie, you’re not _scared_ are ya?”  

The brunet knew his plan had worked because Steve’s expression narrowed at the blatant challenge and Steve Rogers has never _ever_ backed down from a challenge.

“I’m not scared of a _box,_ Buck.” Steve hisses as his hands were carefully but efficiently untying the ribbon before lifting the lid.

Both seventh-year students lean over and look into the box which seems to be holding several different objects. Bucky puts his hand in and pulls out a bright yellow tube.

“Lube? Really? I think we have enough of that.” Steve said deadpan as Bucky hold up the bottle, inspecting it.

“Even better, look Stevie it’s banana flavored.” Bucky’s grin widening as he points out the little animated banana on the tube, “Muggles have banana flavored lube!”

“Oh, dear Merlin _why?_ ”

Bucky smirks, “Oh I can think of a few reasons.” His voice is so deep, so full of promise, that it sends a shiver of anticipation down Steve’s spine. A blush appears on the blond's face and he shuffles around slightly on his spot as he starts to get hard.

Happy with the reaction that he got from his boyfriend, Bucky reaches in to pick up the next item, he pulls out two different lengths of navy silk ribbon. Bucky fingers the soft fabric trying to think of the what use Muggle could possibly have for it in the bedroom. Steve watches him quietly, eyes dilating slightly.

He thinks that he knows what it’s for but decides not to share it with Steve, it’ll be a surprise for later.

The next few items are also a mystery, one was an overall shape plastic thing that came with a control, and when he presses it, it vibrates, and has different settings. Another item looks like a plug of some kind. Steve looks both curious but wary.

However, Bucky seems to have a pretty decent idea of what they do.

The rest of the items Bucky was going to have to do a bit of research on, this was definitely more than a one night job.

There weren't any condoms in the box, but it didn’t matter they never used them anyway, they’d never been with anyone else before and wasn’t planning on it, so they never saw the need for one.

Bucky was going to have to think of some way to thank Peggy, this was a great present and was definitely going to de-stress and distract Steve from his exams.

He looks up at Steve, who still looks tense and a little untrusting at the gifts on the bed. Bucky divides them up into two piles, ones that with Steve’s consent he was planning on using tonight, the other pile was for the things that he would need to do a bit more research for, and so would be used on another night.

“You okay Steve?” Bucky questions smoothly, watching him like a hawk because he would _never_ do anything without Steve being comfortable with it.  However, he also knew that Steve would never tell him if he was because his boy, if nothing else, was stubborn. So Bucky needs to watch him closely and make sure for definite.  

He put the objects that he doesn’t plan on using tonight into the box, slides the lid on and pushes it off to the side.

“I’m fine,” Steve says dismissively, however his expression says otherwise. Bucky gently takes hold of Steve’s hand in his own caressing it tenderly.

“Steve, I know you don’t completely trust Muggle things, but do you trust _me?”_

Steve almost scoffs at the question, “Of course I do Buck.”

Bucky uncrosses his legs, pushing himself onto his knees and crowds himself into Steve’s personal space, his breath hitting Steve’s lips, who shudders in response.

“Then will you trust me with these?” He asks, indicating to the small pile in between them. Steve’s eyes flicker down to the pile and then back to Bucky. Bucky leans in even closer so that his lips are practically pressed against Steve’s as he breathes hotly, “I’ll make you feel so good, Stevie.”

Steve’s eyes had dilated further, skin flush, radiating heat, from the blush that Bucky knew spread so prettily down most of his body, his trousers have also tightened from arousal, straining a little from his erection and he was struggling to stay still.

Taking all that into account along with the fact that Bucky knows how to read Steve, he knew Steve _wants_ this.

However, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to hear Steve say it. Hear him beg his name, plead for his cock and to bring him pleasure, for Bucky to take away stress and leave him feeling _so good_. Make Steve feel so high, so good, so worn out that he would forget anything that wasn’t Bucky.

It is something _only_ Bucky was allowed to do, only he got to hear.

_Oh,_ Bucky definitely wanted to hear Steve.

But they will get to that soon.

“You want that baby?” Bucky’s murmurs hotly against Steve’s lips, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips, moving on quickly before he gets distracted by them. Mouthing across Steve’s jawline, stopping at the crook of Steve’s neck, focusing on a single spot, swapping between lapping his tongue around it and nibbling lightly with his teeth, marking Steve up in a spot Bucky knows his clothes won’t cover. Marked _his_ for the whole school to see.

Steve opens his mouth however instead of words coming out, he moans wantonly and Bucky smirks against his neck, placing more marks around that area. Using his free hand Bucky starts stroking Steve’s tented erection through his pants.

“B-Bucky, please,” Steve begs breathlessly, as his own hands find Bucky’s shirt and latch on using his grip to pull Bucky even closer if that is even possible.

Bucky because he’s really as much as a shit as Steve is, only no one else but them two knows because it only ever seems to come out in the bedroom, pulls back, still smirking, even though it was obvious that Steve _wants_ him.

“You want something baby?” Bucky chuckles as Steve nods eagerly and tries to pull him back but Bucky stays put, “No, Stevie, you know the rules you’ve got to _tell_ me what you want.”

Steve lets out a whine but complied, “Want you Buck, want you to fuck me until I scream.”

And oh Merlin that was hot as hell. Normally he would have taken Steve there and then, and it was taking a lot of willpower not to right now but tonight was different.  

“You want me to use these as well?” Bucky said reminding Steve of the pile between them. Bucky had only selected a few items, like the banana flavored lube, the two silk strips, the vibrator and the plug, which would be more than enough.  

“ _Anything_.” Steve breathes pulling at Bucky’s jumper and this time Bucky this time allows it and lets Steve pull him into a heated kiss. Eventually, Bucky pulls back, biting on Steve’s lip lightly, making the blond whimper.

“You sure Steve?” Bucky asks again because he needs to be sure, pressing a sweet kiss to Steve’s lips, “We don’t have to if you’re not sure, we can just do like we normally do.”

“Yes,” Steve replies firmly, and Bucky doesn’t ask again, he can tell Steve isn’t just saying this to hurry him up, okay he might be just a little but he _really_ does want this.

“You remember your safeword?”

“Hippogriff.” They couldn’t use any spell since Steve has been known to sometimes accidently use magic without the need of a wand, and sex was not the best time for that to happen. Plus both of them had managed to get a ride of a Hippogriff when Hagrid, who had got back the position of teacher in Magizoology and had brought one down, he was named Buckbeak for a lesson.

“And if your mouth is full?” Bucky asks, just making sure but Steve raises his eyebrows, questionably “I’m just making sure.”

Steve rolls his eyes affectionately but regardless taps Bucky twice hard on the side with two fingers, “Happy now?”

Bucky smiles and presses another kiss to Steve's mouth, “Very.”

* * *

After all the chat, and confirmation that Steve was on board with whatever Bucky has planned with them Muggle things, they finally undressed. Their robes were thrown into messy piles at the side of the bed and box had been thrown nearby as well.

They kiss hard, fast and passionately, bodies pressed together, erections rubbing against each other as they moaned in each other's mouths, precome wetting each other stomachs as they swap spit. Their hands both wander and settle, Steve was running one up and down Bucky’s chest occasionally brushing against Bucky’s cock making the brunet gasp into his mouth, while his other hand loops around the back of Bucky’s neck.

One of Bucky’s hands is gripping Steve’s hair hard, pushing their mouth closer together, sporadically pulling on Steve’s hair making him moan loudly -Steve has a thing about having his hair pulled, really gets him going- his other hand has sneaked its way around the back of Steve and settles on curve of Steve’s ass.

Bucky swears that Steve had been created for just him. He was just the right height to tuck under his chin, that Steve had to get onto his tiptoes to kiss him which was so cute. Their bodies just fitted and molded together so well, even in their more domestic moments. How Bucky could span Steve’s waist with one hand and also cup his ass perfectly with the other. The way Steve was so tight and warm, just right when he fucked him, how Steve when shouts and screams, coming hard he isn’t able to control himself either and spills into Steve.

Steve shudders, flushes, and moans as Bucky slips a finger between his cheeks, pressing and circle against his hole lightly, but Bucky wouldn’t do any more than that, not yet, or without lube.

Bucky pulls back, hand letting go of Steve’s hair, the other repositioning itself on Steve’s hips for the moment. They’re both panting slightly when they pull apart and Steve bites his lips in a way that make Bucky want to ravish them again.

“Trust me, Stevie?” He asks as his free hand grabs the short silk strand from the pile.

Steve’s eyes never waver as they stare at Bucky’s full of love and trust.

“Til’ the end of the line.”

“Til’ the end of the line,” Bucky repeats fondly with a nod and presses one more kiss on Steve’s lips before lining up the silk with Steve’s eye’s and tying it around as a blindfold. Steve stiffen for a second, tensing up and Bucky stops what he’s doing to give Steve time to decided what he wants, Bucky will stop immediately if Steve says so, or he uses the safeword. However, he doesn’t, takes a deep breath and nods slightly as a sign to continue.

After Bucky’s done he pulls back to take a look at Steve, who looks relaxed again.

“Everything good Stevie?”

“I’m _fine_ Buck.”  

This time it’s Bucky who rolls his eyes, though Steve can’t see it, which was kind of the whole point.

Bucky gently takes hold of Steve’s hands which has moved to hold each side of his waist, pulling them together before taking the next piece of ribbon, the longer one and artistically wraps it around them, tying them together. Bucky has to do a double knot and tighten it a little because Steve the little shit was wiggling them around and pushing against the hold. Steve doesn’t say anything about it, so Bucky continues.

“I’m going to lie you on your back now sweetheart,” Bucky explains making sure he keeps watch of Steve’s expression in case it changes while lowering Steve down gently onto his back. Bucky hovers over Steve, using only one hand, making good of those muscles that Steve loves to touch so much, while the other skillfully ties the two ends of the ribbon to each end of the headboard.

Once he’s done again he presses a kiss to Steve’s lips and sits up in between Steve’s legs. Steve gives his hands an experiential tug and squirms around a little more on the bed to test his range of movement.

Bucky smirks, thrilled with his masterpiece, Leonardo da Vinci eat your heart out, he famous painter has nothing on _this._ Steve looks like a goddamn feast ready for him to devour lying there all pretty spread out for him like that. His cute little nipples and cock both stiff and perked up from the mixture of the slightly cool air, and Steve’s arousal.

“You’re at my mercy now Steve.”

"Oh no,” Steve replies sarcastically, even all tied up and open like this he still has time to be a little shit, “I’m not exactly scared, you’ve done more yappin’ than anything. Less talking more action, Barnes.”

“You asked for it,” Bucky mutters out, Steve must hear him because he kicks him lightly, a sign for him to speed up.

“Impatient little punk.”

“Jerk.”   

Bucky reaches behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube, flipping open the cap he spreads it generally over his fingers, throwing the bottle to the side but not too far away for when they'll need it later. The other hand goes to work positions Steve’s knees so that they are bent at the right angle so that Bucky has the best view and access to Steve’s hole.

He presses a lube covered finger to Steve’s hole watching it flutter at the contact, Steve shivers in pleasure, moaning loudly while Bucky spreads the lube around his hole before finally pressing a finger inside.

_“Oh,”_ Steve gasps in pleasure, as his hole happily swallows Bucky’s fingers, contracting around it, it’s so warm and tight that Bucky can’t help but let out a groan, he can’t wait to get his cock inside Steve, he always feels so tight, so good it almost drives Bucky insane. But he can't. Not yet. Not with what he has planned he has to wait, a little longer for that.

Bucky wiggles around his finger, crooking it slightly watching

“Bucky,” Steve whines, again pulling lightly at his restraints. Bucky can tell he doesn’t want out, he just wants them free so he can touch Bucky back. However, that was exactly the reason Bucky had tied them up in the first place, this was Bucky’s present and if he wanted it to bring pleasure to his boyfriend then he would, he likes it when he gets to treat his boy like this. Plus with Steve's hands tired it means that he can take his time, and slowly take Steve apart, without the blond rushing him along, like normal. The blindfold was more to enhance Steve's other sense, Bucky heard once that if you cut off one sense the others are enhanced.

Bucky's free hand explores Steve’s body, watching as he gasps, body flushing when Bucky fingers ghost over his chest, catching his nipples. Bucky quickly moves down to Steve’s cock, encircles his hand around it.

Steve moans unashamedly.

“Oh, _oh,_ Bucky!”

“You like that Stevie?” Bucky asks as he keeps moving his finger inside Steve, slipping another one in next to it, as he thumbs the precome around the tip of Steve’s cock.

“Yes, Buck, _yes.”_

“Good boy.”

Bucky finally leaves the head of Steve’s cock alone, instead slowly jerks him off, pumping slowly but gradually gaining speed, while at the same time working his fingers inside Steve faster, harder, adding another, curling it the way he knows Steve likes. He quickly finds Steve’s prostate causing him cry out in ecstasy.

“Feel so good right?”

“Ahh, more, Bucky, please,” Steve replies panting as he pushes himself down, again and again, near enough fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky quickly removes them though, Steve whimpers at the loss, however, he is quickly distracted when Bucky picks up the pace on Steve’s cock in his hand occasionally switching between jerking him off, playing with his balls and curling the tip.

While Steve’s distracted with that Bucky leans down, pressing kisses on the inside of Steve’s thighs, mouthing across them, leaving more marks, only ones he and Steve will see. He uses his hand to spread Steve’s legs even further as he gets closer to the center. He presses kisses on the underside of Steve’s balls, licks up his cock which has Steve mewling, before returning back down.  

The only warning Steve gets before it happens is a soft puff of Bucky’s breath hitting his hole before he's licking a long thick stripe across it, then encircling it with his tongue while Steve writhes against the holds, crying out Bucky’s name.

“ _Bucky!!”_

Bucky’s cock twitches at the sound, dribbling out more precome onto his stomach which already has a mixture of both his and Steve’s. He ignores it for now, this is about Steve’s pleasure he’ll get his later.

Bucky enthusiastically but professionally eats Steve out, devouring him hungrily as his tongue runs along his rim a couple of times before dipping inside, soon his fingers return, helping him stretch Steve out, finding his prostate again, massaging it relentlessly. They slide in and out next to his tongue perfectly. Bucky once or twice withdraws his tongue so that he nibble lightly along Steve’s rim, making Steve scream again.  

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky-”

And hey, the lube _does_ taste like banana.  

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky!_ ”

Bucky has to stop because Steve tenses up, chanting and moaning his name like he’s about to come and he probably is. He pulls away but not before getting one last lick, blowing air onto the blond’s hole to watch it twitch and feels as a shiver goes down Steve’s spine.  

His hand also gives one last squeeze of Steve’s dick before leaving it alone, for now.

He pulls back and takes Steve in, all flushed and red, panting, breathless, marked up by Bucky with his dick still erect and standing to attention, still tied up all docile for him.

He can’t have Steve come too early or it would all be over, Steve is pretty much gone to the world after he comes, drifting of happily in subspace trusting Bucky to take care of him, which of course he does with the utmost importance.

However, this also does give him a chance to use on their other new gifts.     

He grabs blindly behind him a few times until he picks up the object he was after, not wanting to take his eyes off the beautiful sight in front of him. Unable to contain his need for touching Steve, especially while he was laid out all pretty for him, one of his hands trace up and down Steve's ribs, only once did his hand brush against Steve’s erect nipples but the reaction was instantaneous. Steve tenses up, moaning Bucky’s name louder, needier and frenzied. Bucky wanted to get that reaction again, his dick interested, twitching, throbbing, dribbling more precome at the noise.

He also wants to spend some time exploring Steve’s gorgeous and perfect body, get both his hands and mouth on him before the finally. Though after both fingering and eating him out vigorously, he was sure Steve was feeling empty down there and Bucky knew that his baby needs to be constantly stimulated while he was like this.

“Feelin’ empty Stevie?” Bucky queries sitting up, his fingers busy themselves with stroking up and down Steve’s side lovingly, feeling him shivering slightly, his baby was always ticklish.

“ _Bucky,”_ Steve whines, grinding his ass down against the bed. “Please,”

“I know, soon, baby, soon,” Bucky soothes, leaning over Steve and cupping his face with one hand while the other went back in between Steve’s legs. He presses a single, sweet kiss to Steve’s lips, rubbing their noses together. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you too,” Steve whispers back smiling contently.

They are both big saps.

“You’ll like this Stevie,” Bucky says peppering Steve’s face with kisses.  

“Well then hurry u-” Steve stopped mid-sass, instead of letting out a high pitch whine because Bucky had taken that moment to insert the toy, flicking on the switch, causing it to vibrate inside of Steve’s ass.

“Yeah baby, like it?” Bucky teases pressing another button on the remote, making it go faster.

“Uhh,” Was Steve reply, unable to form a coherent word. Bucky watches Steve’s reaction for a couple of seconds, knowing Steve was enjoying it, his expressions blissed out.

Bucky pulls out a back a bit, deciding to stay on this setting not wanting for push Steve over the edge _yet_. Another time maybe, Bucky did want to see how far he could take Steve, it went on the list of things Bucky had planned for other times.

He leans onto Steve’s chest but being careful not to crush him, putting most of his weight back onto his arm. He licking at Steve’s left nipple, while his fingers knead the other. Steve whines, loudly, arching up into Bucky as he sealed his mouth around the bud. He nips at it, tugging it lightly with his teeth, making Steve scream his name.

_“Bucky!”_

“Baby, you look so good.” He praises as he swaps over, mouth from one side to the other leaving more love bites in his wake before giving the same attention to the other one.  

“Buck, please.” Steve pleads, though he’s not even sure what he’s pleading for anymore, tugging on the restraints wanting so badly to get his hands on Bucky.  Bucky moves on from Steve’s chest, mouthing down, marking Steve again. Occasionally his of one of his hand's hand would slip away and start messing with the toy in Steve’s ass, pressing it in further, moving it about, pressing it against the blonds prostate, gaining more cries of pleasure.

Eventually, Bucky sits up, pleased with his work, he’s placed more marks all over Steve’s body, some more noticeable than others. Steve was panting heavily, chest rising a falling quickly, nipples slick and hard from Bucky’s mouth. He would have got distracted and gone for a round two if it wasn’t for the fact that his cock was aching for hard, unable to ignoring it anymore, and that he’d teased Steve enough.

He thumbs over a mark he’d made on Steve’s waist possessively, “Going to fuck you now baby boy.”

“Oh god yes,” Steve replied breathlessly, writhing and squirming. “I want it, _I want it_. Want your cock in me. Take me Bucky.”

“Stevie,” Bucky growls before kissing him hard and passionately, “Want to see your pretty eyes baby, want you to watch me fuck you.”

Steve moans as Bucky simultaneously takes off Steve’s blindfolded -still leaving his arms tied- with one hand while the other pulled out the vibrator, throwing it somewhere on the floor.  

Steve blinks up at Bucky, grinning.

“Hey, there.”

“Hey, doll.”

Bucky moves fast quickly slicks up his cock with the lube, moaning at the slightest bit release he gets. He lines himself self up with Steve but stops just short of entering and looks up seriously at Steve. He has to make sure, has to be certain.

“You sure you want this Steve? We can stop now, I sure as hell can finish just by looking at you and I ca-”

“I swear down if you don’t get inside me right now Barnes I’m going to hit you.” Steve cuts him off, expression serious, even though his hands are still tied but Bucky wouldn't put it past him to try.

Bucky laughs, “Okay, okay. Love you.”

“Love you too Bucky.”

Bucky finally pushes into Steve, both moaning and groaning at the feeling. The brunet waits a couple of seconds for Steve to adjust, he’s a lot bigger than the toy, before slowly thrusting.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” Steve chants again, his voice going up a couple of octaves when Bucky gets his hands on Steve’s dick and starts pumping fast, using every trick on his book to bring Steve the most pleasure possible.

Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist in a vice like grip, pulling him closer if it was possible, while Bucky pounds into him. “Oh, Bucky, fuck,”

Bucky knows he’s not going to last very long, not with how long he’s held off already, combined with how sexily Steve screams out his name, watching him with his beautiful baby blue eyes as he fucks him. He also knows with how long he’s been teasing and toying with Steve that he’s also close to, having been near the edge already once before, his baby won’t last long either.

He spreads up his thrusts, angling to nail Steve’s prostate, making Steve mewl, whine, and whimper, all the noises that Bucky loves to hear.

“So tight, so warm, so good for me baby.” Bucky praises as he thrusts, swiveling his hips making Steve louder. He thrusts deeper, faster. The sweet noise Steve makes only causes him to do better.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Steve pants as Bucky hits his prostate with every thrust as Bucky’s hand is going to town on his cock, tugging and jerking, switching between fondling his balls and teasing the tip. “Bucky!”

Bucky lets out a low growl before smashing his face against Steve in another frenzied, frantic, lustful kiss, which has the two of trying to suck each other faces off.    

“Steve, baby, love you so much.” Bucky murmurs only inches away from Steve’s lips, pressing down for another kiss, “You’re made for me Stevie. You're mine. _Mine._ ”  He says possessively making Steve whine, he loves it when Bucky get all possessive like this.  

_“Yours._ ”

Suddenly Bucky pulls back, unhooks one of Steve’s legs from around him throwing it over his shoulder and picking up the pace, the new position has given him better access and takes it up to a whole new level.

Steve’s eyes flutter close, however, snap open when he feels something pressed up against his mouth and instead of his boyfriend's lips, it’s his fingers. Steve looks up at Bucky who is looking down at him with such passion, such raw intensity to his stare, the hunger, lust, love in his eyes and Steve’s gone to this guy, so fuckin’ gone, loves him so much.

He opens the mouth, gladly taking Bucky’s fingers into his mouth, they're already wet, from what Steve can only assume is the lube and probably a bit of each other their own come. Steve doesn’t mind, it’s not the first time he’s tasted either his or Bucky’s come before anyway. The groan that comes from Bucky as Steve makes good use of his tongue, exploring Bucky’s fingers, sucking on them and gagging on them a little when he takes them deeper. Steve blinks, swirling his tongue around, again and again, sucking harder. Bucky was right, it was banana flavored.

“That mouth of your will be the death of me, baby.” Bucky grunts, keeping up his pace both on Steve’s prostate and his cock. Steve moans around the fingers, knowing that Bucky knows exactly what Steve can do with his mouth when given the chance.

In fact, the next time they do this, Steve is going to be the one torturing Bucky, he’s going to tie Bucky up like he did him, give him the best blowjob he's ever had and then ride him ride him until he comes. _Twice._ All while Steve has his hands tied so that he can’t touch him. Seems fair.

Bucky eventually pulls his fingers out and Steve can’t help but whimper at the loss but Bucky quickly leans over and is kissing him again.  

All of these quickly becomes too much for Steve to handle, Bucky fucking him with everything he’s got, making Steve see stars, the hand on his cock which is about to explode and Bucky’s mouth on his. It’s all too much.

“B-Buck, Bucky, I’m gonna-” He tenses up, Bucky’s mouth pressing against his, capturing the sound, as he whines loudly coming. Streaks of warm wet come splattering on both of their chests, Bucky’s hand doesn’t stop until he’s milked every last drop out of him.

Steve goes limp, in cloud nine, off somewhere that he can’t even describe but the place that only Bucky can make him go. His limp cock trapped between him and Bucky as the latter fucks into him, speeding up once again chasing his own orgasm. The feeling of Bucky’s chest pressed against his limp, used, sensitive cock, is too much, it hurts, but at the same time _, it’s just right_ , while he floats happily.

It’s not long before Bucky catches up, coming inside of Steve with a loud groan and grunt, calling Steve name before falling from exhaustion. However, he still manages to keep his weight from crushing Steve by falling onto his side. He pulls Steve into him and they both just lay their content happy in the afterglow.

Bucky will start Steve’s aftercare in a few minutes, but just take a while to get his breath back and recover, whispering sweet nothing into Steve’s ear.

“That was phenomenal baby,” He whispers, “We need to do that again, you like that idea? Maybe when we go back home for Christmas, after all, your exams, when I can lock you in my room for a few weeks and no one will ever interrupt us, I’ll have you all to _myself._ ”

“Hmmm,” Steve replies not really listening, still too out of it to be able to focus.

Bucky hasn’t pulled out yet, doesn’t normally, not until Steve’s back to himself, he wouldn’t be able to handle the separation otherwise would make him upset and unstable, hurt him and Bucky would never _ever_ want to do that to Steve. Plus they have one more thing out of their box that Bucky has picked out for tonight…

Bucky pulls the spear blanket over them as they snuggle, grabbing the last object on the bed before wrapping him and Steve up in the fluffy warm sheet.

It takes Steve a little longer than normal to come back to himself due to the intensity of it all but when he does his eyes are so blue, so clearly full of love and happiness that Bucky is compelled to kiss him again.

“I feel great.” Steve says contently as he leans back more into Bucky, pushing his plump soft ass against Bucky’s crouch, if he could go for round two right now he would, however he can’t, plus they're both sleepy and dopey and Bucky needs to clean everything up and get Steve fed, showered and rested.

"Good," Bucky says as he presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head, “You ready for me to pull out now doll?”

Steve nod and lets out a little cute yawn, eyes drifting shut. Bucky slowly pulls not wanting to hurt or upset Steve, while also trying to keep as much of his come in Steve as possible. Steve jerks as he feels something cold slid into his ass.

“Huh?” Steve feels oddly full with it inside of him, he likes it.

“You like that Stevie?” Bucky asks lightly kissing his neck. “It’ll keep you nice and full, keep all my come in you.”

Steve moans again, “Yes, god, Bucky.” pushing back on the plus feeling it stretch snugly against his rim.

“Good.” Bucky kisses him again before settling, they’ll have a few more minutes of snuggling before they’ll have to move. Steve turns himself to face Bucky and buries his face into his chest while Bucky delicately caresses a hand through his hair.

“Buck.”

“Yeah Stevie?”

“Well done on your assignment.”

* * *

Peggy isn’t surprised in the slightest when she doesn’t see them at breakfast, nor for the rest of the day for that matter. However, she did get a curious look at dinner from Sam Wilson, he's Steve's Alchemy friend, a Hufflepuff and who is constant competitions with Bucky to see who can get Steve’s attention the most. From what Peggy’s heard, Sam is not in love with Steve, not like Bucky, but the two of them are close. Steve’s told her that Sam's has a crush on his Muggle neighbor, Riley. Anyway, she answered his look with a shrug, trying to act indifferent but the smug look on her face must have given her away because Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

After finishing her food and helping fellow Gryffindor, Peter Parker, who was now in his sixth year,   _dear_ _Merlin_ _she was getting old_ with his Potions homework -because Mr. Armin was a total ass and gave near enough impossible to do essays and she didn’t want to see the kid, get into trouble- she bid everyone a goodnight and retired to her room.

She is surprised though to find a neatly wrapped red box on her bed, with a letter on top parallel to the way she had done for James. Steve must have a hand in wrapping it because James can’t wrap for shit, she’d had the “pleasure” of unwrapping his Christmas and birthday presents, she has seen better jobs done by infants.

She picks up the letter, using her wand as a makeshift letter opener, because she got the feeling that either James or Steve probably licked the letter shut and both of their mouths have been in places she doesn’t even want to think about, especially over the last twenty-four hours, and she doesn’t even want to touch it.  

 

 

> _Dear Peggy._
> 
> _Thanks for the present._
> 
> _You were right me and Steve did find great_ **_entertainment_ ** _from your present. The Muggles certainly know what they are doing when it comes to relaxing and fun! I mentioned to Steve that instead of struggling with my next essay I should just write about_ **_this_ ** _but he nearly cursed me just for simply suggesting it._
> 
> _The Room of Requirement completely outdid itself this time, coming up with anything and everything to suit our needs, it’s like one of those five star Muggle hotels that Becca took me to once._
> 
> _Sorry about leaving you on your own today by the way. But Steve and I were both exhausted from last night, we did start to get ready but then round two happened.. and well a few more rounds after that._
> 
> _I do have a few questions about a couple of the things you gave me, but most of them I worked out myself._
> 
> _But I swear at one point Steve nearly replaced me for that dildo! He loves it! Especially when he’s fucking himself on it with that and the vibrator as well also while his mouth is full… but I’m guessing that's too much detail. (Please don’t jinx me)_
> 
> _Anyway as a way to say thank you I’ve got you a present from both me and Steve._
> 
> _Bucky & Steve x ;) _
> 
> _P.S, this is Steve. Banana flavored lube really does taste like banana, but for future reference, I like strawberry better._

Peggy laughs, _of course_ out of that whole night, plus more if the letter was anything to go by, Steve would pick up on the flavor of lube she’d chosen. But she knew he was grateful because otherwise, this would have been a Howler and not a letter. Steve had done it before, he’d sent a very, _very_ expressive and colorful Howler to Professor Zola during a lesson in his fifth year. It was the best lesson of Peggy’s life.

_Still,_ she was perturbed by James rant in the letter, she _knew_ what they would get up to with the gifts, of course, she did, that was why she gave James them, however, James knew that she didn’t like knowing the _details_ of it, how he defiling her best friend. She’s seen and heard enough of them at second base, she didn’t need to imagine anything more. Which explains why he begged her not to jinx him because he knows she would.

She unwrapped the box carefully and opened it to see her favorite perfume, Narcisse Noir Caron, where James had got this from at such a short space of time -or the money for it- she didn’t know but she loves it. She really does.

Maybe she won’t jinx him after all...

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think???!!! :D Please tell me, I want to try and write more smut fics, not in this universe but I want to try and do an A/B/O one because YES. LIKE DO I EVEN NEED TO EXPLAIN!! 
> 
> But thanks for reading!!!


End file.
